Existing media systems provide a digital video recorder (DVR) for a user to record media assets at the DVR and playback the recorded media assets at a later time. However, the storage space of a local DVR is usually limited. Some existing systems provide a network storage space for the user to store media assets at a cloud DVR or storage device, and the user can often access the stored media assets by visiting the cloud DVR via a communication network. For example, some existing systems provide a web portal or a mobile application such that a user can access previously stored media assets from the DVR via the communications network when the user is at different locations. However, when the user is located at a place with limited network access, e.g., no broadband network access, the user is unable to stream or download the previously stored media assets from his or her DVR.